


Blood and Lust

by Prophetella



Category: TMNT Nicktoons, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood craving, Dark, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Gore, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, TMNT, Turtle Relevant Explicit, Turtlecest, Turtles, Violence, bloodspray, bloody playmates, cat-killing, happy juice, involves dub-con, splatter-house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAPHAEL runs home blood-splattered after he realized KARAI's venom attack has changed him forever. Hopefully, DONATELLO has a cure for what ails him, or at least, just some way to help him pass the time a bit better. But, first he has to show his Donnie just what he means by changed. Then, they show Mikey... (gore in italics, dodge past the italics following the word nose if obvious animal death squicks you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Lust

Raphael stumbled and panted the entire way home. He'd felt itchy and sore ever since the fight with Karai. Quite the humiliation to get spit in the face on her way out. Only, it wasn't spit. Somehow, Karai had become the perfect embodiment of the snake he always thought her to be. The blinding poison seemed to wash out just fine but he hadn't felt the same in any way.

Everything triggered him, even more than normal and in the end he'd run away in fear of his next outburst. It wasn't anger he recognized that. He had wanted something, something he couldn't identify easily and he feared what he would do if his frustration mounted into an attack. Even more, he feared he'd become like Karai or that some of what she had spit still had trace amounts of the mutagen helping it to affect him. Those all too terrifying fears had only kicked in after he'd had a chance to sit down and think about his strange mood away from the Lair. The strangeness robbed him of all confidence in having an explanation for the others to even pinpoint the differences in him. How could he warn the others if he didn’t have a clue what was making himself so crazed, like a dog with an unscratched itch? Why the fear in their eyes and the rushing thuds of their hearts pulsing the blood through their veins during the workout in the Dojo, made him run out into the sewers.

 Now, the itch had gone, or perhaps, waited at the back of his horror-stricken mind. His panting and revolted gags filled his ears as he raced home. Donnie—Donnie HAD to be able to fix him. He had to be mutating or maybe he finally snapped with Karai’s venom spit sending him over the deep end. Donatello would take one look at him, that stupid annoying finger would go up, and he’d start pontificating on the nerves that pass directly into his brain and how the venom had flowed along them contaminating every corner of his brains. Contaminated—that’s how he felt.

 As he stumbled past a familiar corner, Raphael hitched up against the turn and tried to catch his breath. Had that really happened? He smacked his jaws together trying to work up spit in his mouth and gagged on the taste at the back of his tongue. The gag purely mental; he had to stuff a finger down his throat to try to trigger his stomach to reject what it seemed perfectly happy to be digesting. The stomach-churning contents rested quite pleasantly in his gut except for the mental desire to reject it. Tasting dried blood on his finger gave him the urge to lick it clean and his mind spun with revulsion. No! He had to get these cravings to stop!

He rubbed his hand frantically along his chest, the rough plates of his plastron made rougher by the blood coating them. It didn’t actually take the blood off his hand or chest at that rate, the smell just growing more diffused in the air. Just like the alley he had run from, heart pounding in his ears _._ Past the body of that poor mangled cat he had drained of life, shame adding heat to his heels. He sobbed at the evidence of this horrible sickness on his body. Should he go home? Did he have the right to risk flipping out on the others there?

Only, he needed Donnie, **needed** Donnie to fix him. Then, Raphael wouldn’t— wouldn’t— _throat working convulsively as the body pressed to his lips shook and fouled itself with death. A need that he couldn’t describe or ignore slacked finally._ NO! With a sickened gasp, Raphael pushed away from the corner and continued to run. The images in his head driving him towards his only hope for salvation. “Donnie… please, Don. **Please**.”

His breath broke into ragged sobs, how could this be happening? His tongue roamed over his teeth, but the sharp barbs they had developed felt long gone. Gone with the blood and the lust for gore, the craving able to drive him despite the confusion he had originally felt in identifying his unsatisfied desires. The memories rose up again drowning him— _The cat's hiss had startled him, his backhand instinctive in the hypersensitized mood. The poor suffering thing yowled once but then too easily captured as it tried to limp away, nose bloodied._ _The scent of a single droplet of cat blood enough to focus primal instincts to direct the startling hunger_. _A new hunger he hadn’t even thought possible to quench, it had risen with such burning need.  The cat’s contribution only allowing him to stare down in horror at the mangled pet in his hands, until a shout redirected his attention to a new food source._ Raphael ran through the sewers, trying to outrun the memories, the sensations as they came back to him.

_“Whaddaya think yer doing to my cat?!” The old man’s voice coarse and he’d turned slit-pupil eyes on this new tasty prey, tongue running over the blood-coated sharpness among his top teeth. “Ahh! Ya bit me!” The man knocked him away with a cane before groaning, hunching over in the dim alley, breaths coming faster and faster. Still long enough for a new scent to focus his attention. “Holy Jehoshaphat, that ain’t worked in ten years!” Finally, the new hunger knew what it wanted…_

Raphael barreled blindly into the turnstiles, not realizing he’d gotten home, crying out in pain as he rebounded down the steps to land in a heap. He could hear his brothers run to him and his fear for them peaked. “Don, bro you gotta knock me out before I change! Karai did somethin’ to me!” He rose to his knees, eyes locked on the floor. The blood splashes easy to see in the bright light. So much in wide slashes, he closed his eyes in shame.

Leo’s voice cut past his weak pleas, “Is all of that **blood** on him!? Raph, what happened, Raphael?” His mind adding a tone of accusation to Leo’s words even in its absence. He opened green eyes tearfully, expecting to see them all holding back in horror. Instead, Mike and Leo were crowded around him, faces bleak and worried.

“Don, where’s Donnie?” he realized his own question was being ignored because he hadn’t answered theirs. “It ain’t mine! I swear I didn’t know I’d attack them. It ain’t my blood!” His hands started scrubbing at his front again, trying to pry the dried flakes off. His voice wavered and dropped in his hysterics, “I didn’t even mean to hurt that cat, it just hissed at me!” He felt a poke to his arm and turned raising a blood-speckled sai, stopping as he recognized, “Don! Whut was that, you…” the room spun and his eyes felt heavy as his body went numb and limp. His chest unknotted for the first time since he had run out of the Lair.

“I might have used a bit too much. Nevertheless, you really seemed to need that Valium fast. Guys, help me move him to my Lab.” Donatello grinned apologetically and pocketed the syringe. Then, slinging an emerald arm over his shoulder, he let Leo have the other arm and Mike take his feet. “What’s this about a cat, huh? Is that where the blood comes from?” His expression so kind and trusting that Raph winced.

“Yeah, I didn’t know, man.” He looked at his brothers, ready to help him so eagerly. A warm feeling came bubbling up in his chest and releasing his fear of the memories that had him in their grips. “Ya know I love you guys, right? Right?” he tried to meet their eyes and impress how much he appreciated them putting up with all his bull. He noticed ill-concealed smirks and it finally clicked that he sounded a little off. “Don, how much of that stuff didjya give me?” His words slurred and he blinked his eyes as his body drifted in their grips then, lightly came to rest upon the lab table with a heel rattling bounce.

“Yeah, Donnie! How hard would it be to come up with a dart gun to use on Raph regularly? We could shoot him up with that stuff and he’d be all sunshine and light!” Mikey grinned, then snorted with laughter as he dodged Raphael’s limp-armed attempt to noogie.

“As it obviously impairs him physically and mentally, it’s not a long-term option," Donatello gave Mike a quelling look. "Maybe you both could be helpful **elsewhere** _._ I need to examine Raphael." He busied himself gathering supplies, including a fresh syringe.

Surprisingly, Raphael wasn’t scared one bit anymore. “You’ll fix me, right, Donnie?” He gave wide hopeful eyes to his genius brother. In so many ways, they were opposites, the smart patiently tinkering one and he, the rash and unapologetically destructive brother. He kept a blandly endearing expression on his face until Don wrapped a tight band around his upper arm. “Oww, Donnie… that’s not fixing anything!” He gave the geek a look of abject betrayal.

“And I need blood to have clue one about where to start! Seriously, Raph, maybe I shouldn’t have drugged you until after I took the blood. You are acting like a baby!” Donatello stared him down and quickly drew the needed samples, removing the rubber tourniquet. “And I can’t believe you came in here so unbalanced after a simple fight. I mean, what is really so changed about you? I really am sorry you had to kill some kind of mutant cat. Nevertheless, I need to know why you think you are changing. This should deal with the rest of the-- mess.” He dunked and handed over a large rough sponge, one of his favorites for difficult spills.

Raphael’s jaw dropped open, hands methodically using the sponge to remove the unwanted smears. “I wasn’t in a fight with a mutant. I killed a cat, a small fluffy tabby, a pet cat. I was just thinking with my head down and it hissed. Th-that hiss, just like Karai’s, Don. I just struck out and hit it!” Don had to believe him; he had to stop him, right? The drug worked to create a warm fuzzy place in his mind for the memories to seep into, letting the terror and horror of the experience fall away into a memory of the warm afterglow he had felt with a happily full belly.

Donatello blinked, hand poised to place a drop of blood on a slide. “It- it sounds like an accident. You hit it and it ran away.” His hand shook and a fat drop hit the table before the next drop landed on the slide. “You talk scary but, you are protective and passionate, not analytical like me and surely not malevolent. It ran away, right?” Donatello hurriedly prepped the slide and put it in his microscope, completely unaware of the drip.

Raphael’s eyes locked on the freestanding blood drop, barely able to force his voice into a hoarse response, “It limped, bloody nose.” _Dab of blood from its nose had him snagging the limping creature, it yowled once and he silenced it by biting through its throat, the blood gushing warm and savory. His breath coming fast as he sucked what he could into his mouth, swallowing._ Gritting his teeth, Raphael turned his head away from the tempting sight and disturbing thoughts, drawing in deep breaths that let the drug warm him against the cold feeling in his heart.

“See? I knew it!” Don grinned at him, eyes not quite meeting his, nodding to himself eagerly as he confirmed his hopeful hypothesis. “It limped away so, of course, you feel guilty. No change at all! I know you’ll be fine.” His face held determined hope, perhaps even a delusional expectation of Raphael’s stubborn invulnerability. He quickly went back to fiddling with the settings on his microscope.

Raphael couldn’t believe his ears. “Donnie, you’re just hearing what you want to hear. Come on, you know I’m really just a fuck up.” He grunted quietly, eyes drawn back unwillingly to the blood drop. “The cat’s owner found me with it and I-I jumped him. I-” even with the drug, he couldn’t voice the next, cringing as the man’s overjoyed words rang in his ears. _That old cat never did nothing like that for me! Wanna stay around, be my new pet, keep an old man young at heart?_ Raphael's teeth gritted in memory of the word _pet_ , the old man had really meant **slave** , entertainment. “I’m sick.” He stared sullenly at his brother, willing him to recognize the truth.

An olive finger came up in the air as Donatello started his know-it-all pose, “Now, that’s not true, Raphael. You get a little hot under the collar and with the stresses of our lives it’s understand,”—at that moment, Don finally looked at him again and hopping back, his shell ran into the table. “Holy cannoli! Raph? Uhm, your eyes. They—they are slitted. Like Karai’s were…” Scientific fascination overtaking him, Donatello crept closer to his newly changed brother. “Does that do anything to your vision?” popped out after a moment of intense scrutiny, an olive hand snagging an otoscope to show him details.

“Uh—nope… but, I’m getting hungry again, Donnie. I didn’t know that’s why I felt so odd. I can smell it,” he licked his lips, the drug making him hyperaware of Don’s geek stare. A blush coming up on his cheeks as the skin color paled. His eyes couldn’t stay locked on the face so close. He looked over his lanky brother, his new eyes taking in details he never would have admitted to seeing in the past. The long legs, the strong shoulders, the interesting scars and calluses on those well-informed fingers, and all with a luscious olive tone.

“Your color’s changing! That could be blood sugar related. Let me go tell Mike to make something up. I’ll tell him not to do anything adventurous. Just stay here.” Donatello practically skipped from the room, the light of scientific interest warming his eyes. What’s April’s problem anyways? Donnie was cute!

Did he just think that? Raphael blinked then scrambled from the examination table looking for a reflective surface. Finding a small mirror, he looked at the strange slit pupil eyes in his soft green face. He poked at his teeth yet, the sharp points stayed hidden. Huffing lightly, his eyes found the blood drop on the table. His legs and hands shook as he reached for the red drop and he had his finger over it ready to destroy the distraction when his hand stopped obeying him. He carefully scooped up the half-congealed drop onto his finger, breath held to keep from shaking. He backed up to the examining table with eyes locked on his prize. He almost had his hand up to his face to lick the fresh temptation when Don bustled back in the room. He dropped his hand and leaned on the edge of the table to hide the blood.

“Raphael, I told you to stay put!” Don hurried up to him, leaving a small pile of discards on the table. “Oh, wow, your skin is paler. This has happened before?” Being the ever-helpful brother, Donatello tried to move Raphael’s unhelpful ass back on the examination table. “You have a bruise across the back of your neck! How?”

The concerned moment allowed Raphael to covertly lick his finger before finally lifting himself to the tabletop, “It’s the hunger. I change, and I can’t stop myself.” Settling into the bent curve along the top, Raphael shook his head, “I told you I jumped that guy.” His eyes skittered away from looking Don in the face, wishing he’d stop hovering so close, “I deserved the hit he got off with his cane.” Simultaneously he felt the urge to chuckle and gag, _got off_ , yeah the old man just plain got off, too. The back of his mind whispered that Donatello would be a much more pleasant snack. “But, you always fix things for us, huh, Donnie? I go breaking them and you go fixing them.” He heard a soft lisp to his voice. “Shit. See, here come the teeth too. That’s about all of it.” He gave Donatello a wide grin to let him see the sharpening of his teeth.

Donnie blinked, taking a step back. “That’s just a bit disconcerting, you know.” Then, he leaned in close again transfixed by the transformation, even daring to poke a finger along Raphael’s gums. “So, the new mutation fades away? I’ve- I just have never seen this before!” his excited cries distracted Raphael from watching the bend of Don’s neck twitch with his pulse. Then, the brainy turtle stepped away to see what had beeped at his computer. “Your cells are absorbing hormones at abnormal levels; normally this amount would only be produced for a short time in peek emotional states. Adrenaline, testosterone, epinephrine, wow, oxytocin—just about all of them! It’s even forcing your cells to repair themselves. This mutation could potentially hold many benefits!”

Raphael burst out laughing, hands swinging wildly, and then pointing at his chest. “Oh, that’s too rich. You are telling me that I’m better off this way?” He cringed, hearing his new teeth click as his mouth snapped closed, sniveling as he looked away. “No! I need help!” Raphael scrubbed a hand across his face remembering: _the disgust and horror he had felt as he looked at the grinning old man and the filthy offer to stay as his_ **_pet_**. _Then, the pervert patted his hand and he snarled in disgust, **“NO**!” his hand came up, the sai already in it and did something for the old man’s heart right there. He put a hole in it._ Raphael started to keen, breath speeding up even with the cuddly warmth of the drug settling the wronged principles of his upbringing. “You have to fix me,” he pleaded, “You don’t know what I’ve done!” He dropped his face into his hands, rubbing and scrubbing to stop the memories, the sensations ghosting across his skin. _The man’s eyes slowly glazing over and the warm smell battering him until finally the turtle yanked the sai away and pressed his mouth to the shuddering chest, drinking the great sprays of blood._ Raphael moaned, sitting on the examination table rocking on his shell, until Donatello wrapped his arms around him in heartfelt apology. He hastily turned his face away from Donatello’s neck, the blood scent warm and tempting right through the luscious olive skin. “I’m sick.”

“I’m sorry; I got carried away with the subject. I let myself forget that it’s you but I don’t care what you’ve done. You’re my brother and it’s j-just hard to see you so hurt by this. I’ll do anything you need to help you get better.” Donatello’s words rained down like a soothing balm as he whimpered his refusal to give in to the sweet temptation. “I mean it, anything. It won’t take much to stabilize your condition with hormone treatments. We just do that for a while until I have a full cure completed. Sensei has already gone out to look for Karai; it’s probably just like creating a snake venom antidote. We’ll just need the source venom! Okay?” Donatello pulled back, allowing Raphael to take a shuddering breath to let the drug marinate and dull his worries.

“So, we just figure it out then? Anything I need, Donnie?” he took in Don’s eager nod with golden slit eyes half-lidded. Raphael felt the real hunger twisting in his gut again, demanding fulfillment. “I knew I needed you, Donnie. You’ll make me all better.” He licked his lips, tongue running along the strange row of demonically pointy teeth, pulling Don into his embrace. As his brother hugged back, he dropped his mouth to the strong shoulder sniffing deeply of the young vital scent coming off his olive skin. Just so much better than old man smell, his mouth dribbled as he opened it and he followed the fat droplet down into the olive skin. He let Donatello thrash away from him after his mouth filled once, the flavor richer and more satisfying than either of the two intoxicating bodily fluids he had sampled thus far.

Donatello panted against the sharp pain and pressed a rag to the bite, eyes filling with dread and horror, “Raphael, I’m sure we can find you food that doesn’t involve tearing my throat out! Just keep it together a little longer,” he looked around the lab, his train of thought deflected by thoughts of April he usually kept to himself and avoided allowing to distract him in the lab.

“Sorry, couldn’t be helped.” The savory blood swallowed around the half-assed apology as Donatello gawked at him. “But, you’ll like this next bit. It should feel _fascinating_ soon now.” The drug started loosening his tongue and let long hidden secrets free like a choir of fallen angels come to roost. “Do ya think I never heard you call out for April in the shower while you’re jerking off? I felt so damn jealous that something finally got your head out of your test tubes and books and all for a skinny little redhead. That half-blind sickko in the alley said a nice red head like **me** _could keep a guy young at heart_. But, I wanted my Donnie to make it better.” He flowed off the tabletop and steadied himself against the head rush as he smiled at his brother, the eager patience agreeing with the drug in his blood that things finally felt right.

Donatello swallowed, backing up from the predatory focus coming from his usually avoidant brother, eyes ducking away. The attention left Don rattled and he gasped as the blood rushed in his ears, inflaming his blood, “I’m- I’m s-sorry I made you feel jealous of April. Bu-but you have my complete attention while I work to help you get better. I promise!” Then, Don blinked, recognizing where exactly his blood had decided to rush. “Ngh! Right after this. I’ll be-be right back.” He muttered as a flush drew across his face. What horrible timing! He grabbed the edge of a counter trying to stay upright and hands off his suddenly aching flesh.

Raphael smirked, knowing exactly what was happening to his geeky brother. “Naw, you’re staying here Donnie. In fact,” Raphael tapped his fingers on the back of Don’s beloved computer chair, “come sit down. I need to get better and you got the perfect medicine for what ails me.” He chuckled, watching as Don’s breath sped up and a fine shaking spread across him as he tried to resist the blood-borne stimulation pouring through his body. “Just drop down and let Doctor Raphie make you feel all better.” He grinned lewdly seeing Donatello loose his inner battle and his aroused flesh hit the air. The steady drip off the tip filled Raphael with a compelling need as he stalked his aroused brother.

“Ahngh!” Don groaned and stared at Raphael’s approaching figure with the soft green skin, the jagged teeth, and golden slit eyes transforming him into an alien from a nightmare, “Your bite! That’s- ngh-no~!” his legs buckled at a new surge of lust and a fat dribble of Cowper's fluid bubbled out of his painfully unwanted erection. “Your bite is causing this. And now—you want to…” his breath hitched with conflicting impulses, he didn’t want to think of them doing anything together, but actually the way he felt now, he’d let the Shredder molest him to soothe this ache between his legs. Actually, this source of ‘medicating’ Raphael might be the best option available to produce and provide hormones that his changed body needed and comparatively seemed like a better idea with each passing second.

“Yeah, Donnie. Now, lemme reward you for being so fucking smart.” Raphael knelt before Don, hand cupping his flushed cheek and looking into his eyes searchingly, “I wish this had been reversed ‘cause I’d have wanted to kiss you before you did this.” Then, he let the craving drive him into lust once more, as he leaned down.

 _He sniffed once, eyes rolling back in his head at the heady pleasure from the scent alone before he swallowed the entire length down, sucking greedily at the steady drizzle_ coming from the softly flaring tip. The familiar scent pleasing and a soft chur erupted from him, bringing a soft cry of pleasure from Donatello as it vibrated up his throat. _Nevertheless, the hunger drove him to suckle, swallow, and_ in the hope of winning Donnie over to this course of action, he began to pump his head letting the tasty flavor paint itself across his tongue. Making him groan in soft torment at trying to draw out this moment.

‘Shell, oh Shell, oh Shell, he’s actually doing it!’ The words might have passed the tongue-tied shock in Donatello’s mystification if he could actually remember what that big word meant anymore. Don’s hands came up shaking, he could push him away, hand him the—the sample in a cup to drink. Test to see if the results were effective in helping. “Aw, forget that!” He grabbed Raphael’s head and started to thrust, shoving his weeping flesh deep into the slick wet heat satisfying the craving overtaking his system. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold off the inevitable to ensure he medicated his brother instead of drowning him. “Take breaths now, Raphie. When I ejaculate, you will to have to hold your breath and focus on swallowing repeatedly. I’m all turtle and it~uergh—it takes a bit to finish.” Now, he regretted not taking the hint and sharing a kiss with Raphie, as it might be a while before his patient could come up and offer another one. “And wipe your mouth before you try kissing me!”

Raphael shuddered in pleasure, working to keep from scratching with the stupidly sharp teeth as Donnie used his mouth thoroughly. He nearly came at the hoarse instructions, churring loudly with his heavy deep breaths. His stomach growled eagerly as Donnie’s flavor changed and intensified. He held his breath and sucked hard, drawing the suction out for Don to pump through.

If Donatello believed in a fiery, tormenting Hell waiting for debauched souls, he’d happily go there for this moment. The pleasure burned and tormented him then, he felt Raphael draw suction tight around his flaring member. “Ahngh~!” He tumbled into the whitewashed joy of his extended orgasm as he slammed deep and tube fed Raphael the clear evidence of the black mark staining their souls. Donatello shuddered through the best couple of minutes that had ever happened to him.

Donnie hadn’t even finished in his filling release before Raphael felt the changes begin to leave him and return him to ordinary mutant turtle. He still kept his face buried between the olive thighs swallowing and licking up the final spurts then humming happily, well fed and full of bone-deep satisfaction as the delicious treat softened and retracted. He took a couple breaths and gave in to the mouth-watering urge to mark the toned thigh next to him.

“Ack!’ Donatello flailed inaccurately, trying to enjoy his suddenly interrupted afterglow but instead forced to kick out and dislodge his biting brother. “Hey! I thought we had agreed to not bleed me!” he aimed open-handed swats at his brother’s head as Raphael scrambled back with a soft grin and his face returned to normal.

“I was hoping my teeth would be all dull, but I wanted you to remember who that belongs to every time you take it out.” He gave an unapologetic grin to his exasperated brother, then gasped and scrambled to check on him once those intelligent chocolate eyes rolled up in his head and Donnie collapsed flat on the floor as his skin paled. “No! Don- Donnie! I didn’t mean tuh—oh, no. I didn’t think another bite would hurt you,” he said regretfully. He checked Donatello’s pulse, grateful to have no interest in the drip of blood he could feel coming down from the corner of his lip. Then, his heart jumped into his throat as a familiar voice called to him.

“I just tossed some cheese and pepperoni on your half, Raph! You want it now or later, huh?” Michelangelo blundered into the room at perhaps the second worst possible moment. The youngest saw Don’s limp form in Raphael’s grasp and hands theatrically went to his face as he gasped out, “OMGee, Raphie! Karai turned you into a blood-sucking vampire fiend!”

Laying Don down gently, Raphael rolled his eyes and tried to calm his hyped up younger sibling. “Mikey, just calm down. I ain’t gonna hurt you and I- I love Donnie. I never want him hurt. His pulse is fine and his breathing is perfectly normal. I checked, so chill. I think—he fainted.” There he said it; maybe the confusion at admitting his feelings would slow Mike down. Hopefully, Mikey could hold off on running from the room screaming, long enough to hogtie him and dump him in a closet. At least, until Donatello woke up enough to explain things to the resident knucklehead.

Michelangelo tilted his head and gave him a hopeful look, “So, you didn’t just bite him and drink his blood?”

“Well, uh,” Raphael realized, in between the other more fun stuff, that was exactly what had happened so the nosy lil’ snot had him there. He stood up trying to look casual but saw, as Mike slowly developed a look of revulsion, that all those late night horror fests had unfairly prepared him for just this moment and lunged a second too late to grab for his retreating form. “No, Mikey! Just let it be!” He dropped his head in despair and heard a small thump and scuffle.

Looking up, he met Donatello’s washed out amber slit eyes. The long, softly olive limbs wrapped around their wriggling, bright blue-eyed sibling with a hand pressed across his muffled protests. Don slowly drew his nose along Mike’s shaking shoulders, snuffling deeply before giving a satisfied grunt. Heart in his throat, too doped up manage to yell his fears, Raphael had to ask, “Donnie, what do you think you’re doing?”

Donatello lisped softly past the already sharp gap in his front teeth, “I could hear you, Raphie. I told you the truth when I said this new mutation comes with a lot of perks. I’m all yours but, this is just preventing the inevitable. If it were just the two of us, , at some point before I find a cure, one of them would misunderstand and run away like tasty scared prey. We’re faster and stronger now, they might get hurt simply sparing in the Dojo. However, with the four of us exclusive, no one will get hurt sparing and we prevent the introduction of disease from going to outsiders trying to hide this need from them.” He sounded perfectly rational as he logically explained the new order of things.

Raphael blinked and sat in the computer chair, “Damn, Donnie, you are an evil genius.” He replied with an impressed tone and a warm grin. Mentally reflecting, ‘oh boy, does that drug linger well,’ he actually thought that sounded pretty smart! “But, I’m no help until the hunger comes back. So, you’re on your own.” Don’t say he didn’t give Mike a fighting chance. He just didn’t feel like fighting his new boyfriend to rescue Mikey without real cause.

Donnie rubbed his cheek against Mikey’s grinning. “I think you already proved you aren’t a vampire.” Mike’s blue eyes opened wider in a silent plea and Raphael fingered his sai with concern before Don continued. “See Mikey, I know. I’ve seen how you watch Leo and I can promise you. If you stay quiet until you go out and reintroduce yourself to him, you can have him begging you for release just a moment later. See, Karai didn’t cause vampirism with her venom’s mutation Mikey. Raphael here, and now I too, are cock-sucking incubi.” Mike hadn’t stopped shaking one bit, but his eyes glazed over lightly until Donatello continued in a soft hiss, “And I’m hungry. So, do we have a deal?”

They watched closely. Michelangelo stood perfectly still; head tilted in a considering pose. Finally, Donatello had to uncover his mouth once he tapped for the chance to talk. “I get Leo’s firsts. All of them: first time, first kiss, in the shower—all mine!” He glared fiercely at Raphael who raised his hands and waved away his interest in ‘first’ing Leo on anything intimate. “And you can bite my ankles, not the bone! Just keep it below the knees. Okay?”

“Deal,” Donatello answered in a richly amused tone as he returned Raphael’s smirk darkly. He let Michelangelo go so fast that the sea-green mutant tilted sideways and he snagged a foot to quickly chomp the back of a fat calf. “I’ll be back in a moment, get comfortable.” Donatello slowly turned, one finger up and wagging in the air as he spoke, “Annd speaking of firsts.” He stalked back to Raphael and grabbed the hothead by the knot on his mask before swooping in and attempting to molest his tonsils.

Raphael jumped in the chair before melting into the kiss to return it. He brought arms around Donnie to cup his extended butt, thumbs tracing over the thick tail and bringing a chur out of his brainy brother. Behind Don, he could clearly hear the soft noises Michelangelo made as the lust filtered through his blood and drove the youngest beyond distraction. Finally, Donatello licked the corner of his mouth sweeping away the bloodtrail left there.

Donatello held their foreheads together as they panted out the return of oxygen, “Uhm, Mikey. Could you manage to hold it down? You probably want the element of surprise so Leonardo doesn’t hide himself in his room for an indefinite period of time.” He turned so they both could observe the softly whimpering youngest, sweat popping out on his still sea-green skin as he panted. “Do you need help keeping quiet? How can we make it a little easier?” Don offered casually.

Mikey churred softly, eyes flitting back and forth between them both. He blushed and lowered his bold glance, “Uh, Raphie kisses might work,” he offered softly.

“Well!” Donatello turned back to Raphael with a questioning glance in his orange amber eyes and Raph shrugged acceptance. Donnie blinked a few times, eyelids slowly moving across his slit pupil. Then, he shrugged one pale olive shoulder, and admitted “I might want to watch that a bit before I get distracted with other things.” He gave Raphael a filthy grin. “I might go a little slow on that cure.”

Raphael grinned wickedly as he answered, “Deal.” Not too much later, he wasn’t surprised when Donnie suggested they go watch Mike and Leo after they heard Leonardo’s startled yelp.

“It’s not like he said we couldn’t watch those firsts,” the chuckled answer shared between chocolate and green eyes. They shared another wicked grin and found a strategic hiding place to observe Leo groan in the middle of ranting about Mike biting him. Raphael breathed out, “Not fucking fair. Mike’s skin and his eyes match that way.” Then, it just got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I over-warn, but better to err carefully than trigger in error. I blame my last contest entry on this fic as I had two ideas on what the Nicktoon Turtles would focus on when back after 'Vengeance is Mine.' This fav.me/d7rcngh one is for a contest that allows more fun and 6k words long. Enjoy!


End file.
